La Vuelta Al Mundo
by Shaku.Bephin
Summary: Ella era una chica que siempre se la pasaba trabajando pero lo que no sabia es que siempre había un chico observándola. El summary es pésimo pero denle una oportunidad a la historia C: Por favor! soy nueva TnT


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de las grandiosas de CLAMP :c Pero la historia es totalmente mía c: ,la cual esta inspirada en la canción ''La vuelta al mundo'' de Calle 13 Espero les agrade :3

* * *

- Dialogos -

_Pensamientos _

(**Notas de autora**)

* * *

**La Vuelta Al Mundo**

**Shaoran POV **

_Me presento: Mi nombre es Shaoran Li,tengo 29 años,mi cabello al igual que mis ojos son café chocolate mi cabello un tanto rebelde pero se veía bien, tengo problemas con mi familia desde que era pequeño por eso es que ahora me encuentro trabajando en esta estúpida empresa de Finanzas,nunca hacia nada lo cual TODOS notaban pero poco me importaba lo único que hacia era observar a esa chica._

_No Me Regalen Mas Libros  
Por Que No Los Leo  
Lo Que He Aprendido  
Es Por Que Lo Veo_

Y hay estaba ella sentada llenando no se cuantos papeles para el idiota de su jefe Yue Tsukishiro como odiaba a ese maldito solamente la trataba como una muñeca de trapo.

_Mientras Más Pasan Los Años  
Me Contradigo Cuando Pienso  
El Tiempo No Me Mueve  
Yo Me Muevo Con El Tiempo_

Siempre me la pasaba así por horas contemplándola [Ya que jamas me había atrevido a hablarle] mientras trabajaba ella era como una droga al ver sus hermosos orbes verde esmeralda,con su cabello castaño que se mecía cada vez que el viento tocaba su cara y su esbelta figura que se macaba con esa falda que se amoldaba a su figura,lose sueno demasiado cursi pero es que ella simplemente era ... Hermosa!

Si Sakura Kinomoto ella era la chica perfecta.*u*

_Soy, Las Ganas De Vivir _  
_Las Ganas De Cruzar _  
_Las Ganas De Conocer _  
_Lo Que Hay Después Del Mar _

De vez en cuando me la pasaba dibujando cosas en hojas de color o simplemente dibujaba el rostro de la veía me fije que en el cuaderno que tenia Sakura estaban fotos de ella con recortes de lugares que tal vez quería visitar._ Mierda se esta acercando _

_Yo Espero Que Mi Boca  
Nunca Se Calle  
También Espero Que Las Turbinas De Este Avión Nunca Me Fallen_

Paso a mi lado cargando unos papeles cuando vi que de los tantos que llevaba se le había caído uno me decidí a recogerlo _Era hora de hablarle _la visualice a lo lejos estaba cerca de la fotocopiadora y me acerque iba a hablarle cuando ...

_No Tengo Todo Calculado  
Ni Mi Vida Resuelta  
Solo Tengo Una Sonrisa  
Y Espero Una De Vuelta_

-Srita. Kinomoto venga a mi oficina de inmediato - Grito el estúpido de su jefe, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba alejándose y yo solamente me quede parado como idiota con la hoja que hace minutos antes había recogido.

_Yo Confió En El Destino  
Y En La Marejada  
Yo No Creo En La Iglesia  
Pero Creo En Tu Mirada_

Me fui a mi escritorio y vi en la oficina del estúpido de Yue, le estaba gritando no se cuantas cosas a Sakura _Mi Sakura_ mientras tomaba los papeles que ella llevaba en las manos y los tiraba al piso ella solo los jaloneaba para que los soltara, cuando salio se veía realmente mal estaba llorando por el imbesil de Yue.

_Tú Eres El Sol En Mi Cara  
Cuando Me Levanta  
Yo Soy La Vida Que Ya Tengo  
Tu Eres La Vida Que Me Falta_

_Hijo de Perra! _Tenia ganas de matarlo por haber hecho llorar a una chica como ella, pero cambia de opinión y preferí hacer otra cosa. Así que me levante corriendo recolectando muchas hojas de color y empece a dibujar mientras que en mi otra mano sostenía la foto de Sakura que se le había caído hace un momento.

_Así Que Agarra Tu Maleta  
El Bulto, Los Motetes  
El Equipaje, Tu Valija  
La Mochila Con Todos Tus Juguetes_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empece a dibujar lo sabia por que todos ya habían salido a tomar su descanso menos yo y Sakura se la había pasado llorando por eso quería terminar esto de una vez antes de que acabara la hora de trabajo.

_Y!, Dame La Mano  
Y Vamos A Darle La Vuelta Al Mundo  
Darle La Vuelta Al Mundo  
Darle La Vuelta Al Mundo_

Cuando vi que ella se iba al baño me apure a pegar todas las hojas en su respectivo lugar cuando salio caminaba gacha y llego a su su escritorio y se sentó _seguía llorando , ya casi terminaba._

_Dame La Mano  
Y Vamos A Darle La Vuelta Al Mundo  
Darle La Vuelta Al Mundo  
Darle La Vuelta Al Mundo_

Por fin! Había terminado me había costado mucho pero valía la pena por que sabia que a ella le iba a encantar (**Para que entiendan mejor a lo que hizo Shaoran por que no se como explicarlo xD pueden ver el vídeo original de la canción Ok sigamos!**)

_La Renta, El Sueldo _  
_El Trabajo En La Oficina _  
_Lo Cambie Por Las Estrellas _  
_Y Por Huertos De Harina_

Así que cuando termine fui a mi escritorio y marque el numero de su celular ... Al momento ella empezó a buscar su celular en su bolso y contesto...

- Si,Quien habla? - Dijo ella con voz quebrada

- Por que no solo volteas - Dije cuando ella volteo con un poco de temor [lo note en su mirada] me miro y luego vio lo que había hecho con todas aquellas hojas

_Me Escape De La Rutina _  
_Para Pilotear Mi Viaje _  
_Por Que El Cubo En El Que Vivía _  
_Se Convirtió En Paisaje_

Se levanto de su asiento mirando cada uno de los dibujos mientras se iba acercando a mi sonriendo amplia mente yo hice lo mismo simplemente _Amaba verla así._

_Yo!, Era Un Objeto  
Esperando A Ser Ceniza  
Un Día Decidí  
Hacerle Caso A La Brisa_

La tome de la mano y la lleve a la oficina delidiota de su jefe, cuando lo vio solamente sonrió mas.

Tome mi celular y cuando ella volteo a verme sonriente le tome una foto. Se veía simplemente Perfecta! *u*

_A Irme Resbalando Detrás De Tu Camisa  
No Me Convenció Nadie  
Me Convenció Tu Sonrisa_

No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo llevábamos así ... riéndonos, tomando fotos y abrazándonos si por que lo mejor era que le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella y ella solo tomo mi rostro mirándome por poco tiempo cuando sentí que estaba juntando sus labios con los míos yo la tome de la cintura pero ...

_Y Me Fui Tras De Ti  
Persiguiendo Mi Instinto  
Si Quieres Cambio Verdadero  
Pues, Camina Distinto_

- Que esta pasando aquí - Grito su Yue abriendo la puerta lo cual hizo que nos soltáramos - Tu ven aquí que te crees - Decía acercándose a Sakura y la tomaba de la muñeca

- Suéltala - Le grite a ese idiota - O no sabes lo que te espera - Amenace.

- Y tu quien crees que eres estúpido - Dijo por ultimo antes de que yo lo tomara del cuello y lo tirara al piso mientras le golpeaba la cara tenia que vengarme por el daño que le había hecho a Sakura lo deje ahí tirado y me salí de su oficina mientras todos me veían perplejos por lo que acababa de hacer y empezaban a gritarle varias groserías al idiota de Yue

_Voy A Escaparme Hasta La Constelación Más Cercana  
La Suerte Es Mi Oxigeno  
Tus Ojos Son Mi Ventana_

Me subí a un escritorio y vi cuando Sakura salia de la oficina de su jefe y me miraba con una gran sonrisa

_Quiero Correr Por Siete Lagos _  
_En Un Mismo Día _  
_Sentir Encima De Mis Muslos _  
_El Clima De Tus Nalgas Frías_

Estiro su mano yo simplemente la tome mientras me dejaba guiar por ella,salir de esa maldita empresa juntos.

- A donde vamos - Pregunte - A donde el viento nos lleve - Contesto ella mirándome sonriente.

_Dame La Mano  
Y Vamos A Darle La Vuelta Al Mundo  
Darle La Vuelta Al Mundo  
Darle La Vuelta Al Mundo_

**_Fin!_**

* * *

Por fin acabe! Espero les haya gustado trate de esforzarme Dejen sus Reviews acepto consejos C:  
Y por favor soy nueva no sean tan malos :$


End file.
